Rek'Sai/Příběh
Úvedení Rek'Sai byla uvedena videem na oficiální stránce: 600px K pohyblivým shurimským pískům se váže řada pověstí. Většina se týká dávno zapomenutých civilizací, některé však odhalují něco jiného: hrůzu skrývající se v písečných dunách. Kočovníci a kupci, kteří cestují přes pouštní oblasti Runeterry, tyto příběhy znají velice dobře. Krvavé ostatky jejich kolegů jsou důkazem existence podzemní příšery z Voidu. Někteří se do Shurimy vydají bez vědomí o strašlivé pověsti této příšery, jiní si myslí, že jsou dostačně silní na to, aby přežili. Většina z nich však zemře nedlouho poté, co vstoupí do Rek‘Saina revíru. Krátký příběh thumb|150px|left|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště - pozadíRek'Sai je nemilosrdný predátor, největší a nejnebezpečnější svého druhu. Provrtává si tunely v zemi a nečekaně útočí na svou kořist, kterou následně sežere. Její neukojitelný hlad přeměnil v pustinu celé rozlehlé oblasti kdysi slavné Shurimské říše. Kupci, kočovníci i ozbrojené karavany jsou ochotni zajít si stovky mil, jen aby se těmto místům vyhnuli, ovšem někteří mazaní bandité své nic netušící oběti do jejího loviště naopak záměrně lákají. Jakmile si tě Rek'Sai všimne, tvůj osud je zpečetěn. Nemáš nejmenší šanci na útěk; je smrtí, která se k tobě řítí z hlubin. Příběh thumb|200px|right|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 01Má nejdražší Merino, konečně jsem dorazil do Bel‘zhunu! Ačkoliv mě rmoutí, že odjíždím z naší milované země, jsem si jist, že v Shurimě najdu štěstí. Strýc Velius mi vzkázal, že kromě map mám nakreslit „všechno, co má nějakou hodnotu či je nějak zajímavé, zejména divokou přírodu“. Za tuto drobnou službu mám dostat další tři zlaté securi na den! Pokusům své matky dohodit ti nějakého ženicha se budeš muset vyhýbat o něco déle. Brzy se budu moci vrátit coby nápadník, jenž je tě hoden. Na světě není žádná překážka, která by mě na cestě k tomuto cíli mohla zpomalit. Níže je obrázek výhledu, který mám z okna. Nemohl jsem se nesmát, když náš krčmář svůj domov nazval „přepychovým městem“! Neznalost je zlatá, jak se říká. thumb|200px|left|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 02Ačkoliv strýcovy platby přicházejí pravidelně, ještě jsem se s ním nesetkal. Poněkud mě znepokojuje, že jedinou mou vzpomínkou na něj je jeho sveřepá mantra, že „krví naší říše je úředničina“. Nyní mě zaměstnává nekonečný úřednický aparát našeho národa; ironií je, že nepracuji v jeho středu, nýbrž v těchto necivilizovaných zemích. Má kartografická mise jde nečekaně dobře, podařilo se mi totiž zakoupit prastarou kamennou mapu. Ten odporný obchodník byl určitě vykradač hrobek či zloděj (jako většina Shurimanů), ale tento předmět byl až příliš cenný na to, abych si ho nechal ujít. thumb|200px|right|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 03Dnes si karavana najala skupinu elujrav’i’, neboli „jezdců se zvony“. Tito chlapci a starci zkoumají cestu před námi a varují nás před blížícím se nebezpečím. Správce karavany také koupil pár tuctů saih’kharash’i, neboli „písečných chodců“. Tito vesničané – chudí i na ubohé poměry této země – si na živobytí vydělávají tím, že běží vedle karavany. Pokud by nás někdo pronásledoval, rychle těmto nešťastníkům ujedeme a necháme je za sebou jako návnadu. Obyvatelé jižní pouště jsou schopní udělat a vytrpět cokoliv, aby se vyhnuli xer‘saiům a dalším stvůrám. Zneklidňuje mě, že mě můj dosud nespatřený mecenáš zavádí hlouběji do této podivné a primitivní země. thumb|200px|left|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 04Mrtvý xer‘sai. Tento průměrně dorostlý jedinec byl zabit jen pár dní po vybití stáda eka‘sulských koz. Jeho odpudivé hnisající a bublající maso se rozkládá nezvykle vysokou rychlostí. Není překvapením, že tento tvor není jedlý. Xer‘saiové podle všeho vyskakují ze svých malých nor a zadáví vše, co se jim namane. Skutečnost, že takto obyčejný tvor budí ve strážích karavany takovou hrůzu, vypovídá o jejich slabosti a neznalosti. thumb|200px|right|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 05Za padesát securi jsme si koupili ralsiji. Tento útočný obr se bude v aréně krásně vyjímat, ale postrádá divokost xer‘saiů. Strýc Velius poslal vzkaz, že se máme pokusit najít živého xer‘saie. Za každého dobře rostlého jedince, kterého mu doručíme, mi slíbil tři sta securi! S takovou bych se mohl domů vrátit za měsíc s veškerým jměním, které potřebujeme na svatbu! Modlím se, aby tě tvá sestřenice přestala nutit do setkání s tím hlupákem Gendenem Belgauntem. thumb|200px|left|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 06Vstoupili jsme na „sai“, širé pláně písku a ostrých kamenů, které udávají ráz drsné jižní pouště. Zde budu konečně moct odchytit ta záhadná stvoření, na která je strýc tak upnutý. Doufám, že tento záštiplný kraj plný chudoby a nekonečného ticha, které je pro tuto zemi obvyklé, opustím do čtrnácti dnů. V jižních zemích není povolen žádný zbytečný hluk. Žádný smích. Žádné nezávazné rozhovory. Domorodci tiše čekají u svých karavan a poslouchají zvony, které je varují před nájezdníky či šelmami. Jak jen toužím po tom, abych mohl otevřeně mluvit a opět slyšet tvůj sladký hlas. thumb|200px|right|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 07Včera na nás zaútočil xer‘sai velký jako tvůj chrt. Naši pozorovatelé ho naštěstí spatřili a kopiníci stihli nastoupit včas. Když sejmul jednoho z našich strážců, jeho druzi se právem rozzuřili a zabili ho. Ačkoliv jsem to zvíře mohl prodat za dvě stě securi, nemůžu a nebudu svým strážím dávat za vinu, že se mu pomstili. Ten mrtvý nebyl jedním z mužů v našich urozených arénách, kteří se honí za jměním a slávou; byl zavražděn odpornou bytostí bez jakékoliv naděje na věhlas či bohatství. Shurima mi zatím přijde jako záštiplné místo odhodlané potrestat všechny, kdo jej navštíví, a podmanit si všechny své obyvatele. Stydím se, že jsem se zdejším lidem kdysi posmíval. thumb|200px|left|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 08Už celé týdny poslouchám příběhy o Rek‘Sai – nechvalně proslulém xer‘saiovi nepřekonatelných rozměrů, dravosti a rychlosti. „Dokonalý pro arénu!“ Smál jsem se chmurně na účet strýcových opakujících se dopisů. Zesměšňovat svého mecenáše před našimi shurimskými stopaři a strážci ti určitě přijde jako šílenství, ale já cítím, že mám blíže k nim než k našim noxijským tradicím. Poušť mě změnila. Je to nepřítomnost všeho a jako taková vyvolává pochyby o tom, co je důležité. Proč by se měl člověk starat o pobavení v aréně? Jaká věčná vzpomínka se tam zrodí? Jen díky jemnému zakřivení tvých lící či náznaku úsměvu v koutku tvých úst si nepřipouštím děsivost tohoto místa. Hnusí se mi představa, že se ti Genden Belgaunt dvoří a že ho tvá rodina považuje za vhodného nápadníka. thumb|200px|right|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 09Navzdory své bezútěšnosti se v tomto prázdném táboře stále nachází jediný zdroj pitné vody na míle daleko a i těch pár hodin strávených ve stínu jeho rozvalin znamená sladkou úlevu od nepolevujícího slunce. Prý jej před několika desetiletími zničila sama Rek‘Sai. Před pár týdny bych nad tím jen mávl rukou jako nad další zbytečnou pověrou pouštního lidu. Ale viděl jsem až mnoho smrti. Minul jsem kosti tisíců nešťastníků. Co za příšeru může působit takovou hrůzu? I navzdory údajné odbornosti našich noxijských lovců začínám pochybovat o tom, že máme dost prostředků na polapení této šelmy. thumb|200px|left|Rek'Sai - Zhouba pouště 10Rek‘Saiina nora. Co mě přimělo jít sem s noxijskými lovci svého strýce? A když jsme stanuli na prahu domova této příšery a viděli důkazy přímo před sebou, proč jsme se hned nevrátili? Bylo to, jako bychom stáli na okraji velkého útesu a nějaký prapůvodní pud nás nutil opřít se do té prázdnoty, abychom se zřítili a zahynuli. Mí shurimští přátelé mě naštěstí přesvědčili, abychom se vrátili, než bude pozdě. Kéž bych byl uposlechl jejich rady a odvrátil tvář od následných událostí. Vskutku, nedokážu vysvětlit, co jsem viděl. Žádné násilí v aréně by nepopsalo nezměrnou hrůzu, jakou tato příšera budila. To, co jsem během mžiku oka viděl, se mi nekonečně vrací. Nespím z obavy, že bych to znovu spatřil, a zdá se mi, že koutkem oka tuto vzpomínku stále vnímám. Šelmy z plání jsou mor, který zničil tento kraj, ale Rek‘Sai je vtělenou smrtí. thumb|400px|center|Zahrabaná Rek'SaiDoufám, že tuto nelítostnou poušť už nikdy neuvidím, a přesto vím, že se teď do Noxu nemůžu vrátit. Náš národ podle mě není tak silný. Jsme namyšlení a bláhoví jako děti. Hledám si místo poblíž hranic s Demacií nebo v jižních džunglích – kdekoliv, kde budu co nejdál od zkázy, kterou tato stvůra způsobila. Myslíš, že bys dokázala žít mimo naše hlavní město? Tvou odpověď bohužel znám. Musím se smířit s tím, že jsi už dávno překonala mé selhávající pokusy o dvoření, zatímco jsem byl lapen ve svém vlastním snu. Přikládám kamenný artefakt, který jsem získal a podle kterého jsem nakreslil mapy. Je to svatební dar. Opravdu doufám, že s Gendenem Belgauntem najdeš štěstí, a modlím se, abys naši korespondenci nepřerušila. S nadějí a láskou budu vždy očekávat tvé dopisy na kraji území našeho císařství. Tvůj Aelon Tvorba Když jsme na Rek‘Sai začali pracovat, usilovali jsme o dva různé koncepty: zahrabávání se a suchozemský žralok. Nedlouho poté, co jsme začali tento nápad více rozpracovávat, vyšlo najevo, že si musíme nejdříve vyjasnit, čím je zahrabávání se unikátní a proč je pohyb pod zemí zábavný. Prvotní verze nám ukázala, že neviditelnost není to pravé ořechové. Permanentní neviditelnost už dobře zvládá Evelynn a především jsme si uvědomili, že tou nejděsivější věcí na žralokovi je ta ikonická blížící se hřbetní ploutev, která kolem vás krouží, a vy víte, že s tím nemůžete nic dělat. Jakmile jsme si vyjasnili, jak bude fungovat zahrabávání, bylo potřeba vymyslet, co bude pod zemí možné dělat. Prvním nápadem byla schopnost cítit otřesy způsobené pohyby na povrchu a její využití ke stopování kořisti. To nám dalo možnost získat informace o cílech podobně jako v případě neviditelnosti s tím rozdílem, že to není tak frustrující pro ty, kteří jsou na druhé straně dané situace. Zároveň to vytváří silné emocionální momenty pro hráče na obou stranách. Rek‘Sai se může cítit jako téměř neviditelný lovec a její nepřátelé naopak pociťují napětí a hrůzu z vědomí, že je něco zpovzdálí sleduje. Takže máme zahrabávající se postavu, která dokáže stopovat kořist na velkou vzdálenost. Co dál? Opravdovému lovci nestačí vědět, kde se kořist nachází. Je to o tom najít správný okamžik, kdy udeřit. Proto Rek‘Sai potřebovala flexibilitu při pohybu po mapě a schopnost přiblížit se k stopovanému cíli, aniž by byla spatřena. K tomu slouží schopnost Provrtat. V podzemí je Rek‘Sai ve svém živlu a nemusí se zabývat maličkostmi, jako jsou zdi. Tunely jí umožňují být během okamžiku kdekoli na mapě, a tak si může opravdu dobře promyslet, kde je nejlepší udeřit na svou nic netušící kořist. Designer: Beat Punchbeef Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni